Armored Tech
The Armored Tech is a new main class introduced in Valkyria Chronicles 2. Abilities Armored Techs can disarm mines, rebuild sandbags and carry large shields into battle that can deflect most gunfire. They do not carry firearms, instead wielding warhammer-like weapons to strike enemies with melee attacks. Gallian Armored Techs 'Valkyria Chronicles' Armored techs did not appear in Valkyria Chronicles. 'Valkyria Chronicles 2' Armored Tech is the starting class of the Armored Tech Class Tree and can be promoted to either Tech Veterans or Fencers. Standard equipment *Warpick *B-Type Grenade x1 *Blast Suit 'Valkyria Chronicles 3' In Valkyria Chronicles 3, armored techs have a new passive move. When you end your armored tech's turn, he drives his shield into the ground and it turns into five shields side by side in a curving shape. This lasts until you select him again. The expanded shield is wide enough so that other units can take cover behind it as well. Their shield actually deflects attacks and can be used to supress the majority of enemy interception fire. This does have a serious drawback as it leaves your tech vulnerable to fire from behind (it does critical damage + lesser armour on back), the shield effect does make up for this drawback though as it is strong enough to withstand anti-tank lances and tank shells without the tech being moved, grenades and mortars do fling the tech but the shield stays in its 5-wide state, despite the tech being standing. Additionally, Armored Tech Warpick suited the best for destroying environment objects, such as "Special Targets", Gates and etc, on various missions, possibly due to an extra critical bonus for these objects (subject to testing). GRA Armored Techs The GRA have no known Armored Techs but they do have Fencers and Maulers for some reason. This may be so you don't have to fight semi-invincible units at the game's beginning, or they just served no purpose. Trivia *Armoured techs may have originally been conceived for 'Valkyria Chronicles', as certain concept art shows Imperials armed with mauler-style hammers. *Armored Techs roughly parallel, with their ability to defuse mines and the fact that they use a shield, the idea of a Riot Cop armed with a baton. The comparison falters with Fencers, however, which are more akin to the stereotypical, western "Knight in armor" than a Riot Cop. *Armoured Techs are definitely meant to be Vanguard type units as Tech Elt's can get a Max Defense potential, making them impervious to even the strongest of weapons shield side. (E.G Non-Story Valkyria Baldren's intercept weapon) This is further reinforced by their role of minesweeper and sandbag repairer and their moderately powered weapons that are, at a push, capable of taking tanks out. *Armoured techs never appear as an enemy in VCIII, or as a unit you never get to keep (such as random Gallian soldiers or DLC given imperials). However, armoured tech suits for Gallian forces do exist as units with non custom uniform (or those you set to Gallian Uniform or Militia Uniform) wearers. Category:Armored Tech Category:Valkyria Chronicles 2 Category:Units Category:Article stubs